the old child
by juliet vestroia
Summary: Arawn has revived back. His old brother gets new from his comrade that the one he supposed to protect has rebirth. Now, what will happen to Arawn, Arthur and that boy?


Chapter 1: The old child.

After Ross gets her mission done, she goes back to ASURA. But, it was too late for her to return back there. She gets another call from her assistant, Myra, that there are 2 person need her help right away.

"Are you sure that I need to go? I really don't want to go anyway right now. I need rest".

"But…?"

"Neil, you go there. Replace me".

"Me? Who is the person that I need to help?"

"Arawn".

"A… Arawn?"

"Yes."

"You know him, Neil?"

"Yes. He is the one that I can't save 20 years ago. According to that world time, it must be about 100 years since he died. He has resurrected?"

"Neil…"

"I'm happy. I'm very happy. He is back, back to me... I can't think anything except he comes back to me. I need him to tell me that he forgave me for not save him last time. I'm really regretted about it."

"Can you go there? Arawn is about to use his power as white spirit and this will lead Arthur kills him unintentionally".

"Okay. 'Dimension door, OPEN!' I'm going, nee-sama".

At the world where Arthur and his sister, Rhiannon live, Arawn had resurrected from his deep sleep but his resurrected isn't complete. Even though his soul is a spirit soul but his body is a human body. Then, after Arawn resurrected, they make decision to go to Albion Island and live there. But, their plan was interrupted by Gaius, the leader of Empire clan.

"So, you are the one that people called The Demon King, who will bring the world to ruins?"

"I wasn't the one who decide that".

"What do you mean?"

"Who am I will depend on you all want to see me".

"Well, whatever. As long as you're siding with the Gael tribe, you're an enemy to the Empire. What is your objective?"

"Regius".

"Regius? The Shining King of the Heavens? I see, you want to become a king".

"That's incorrect. I only wish for the principles of royalty".

"Huh? How is that different?"

Then, they hear a sound of a ship stole by Arthur towards them. Gaius surprise while Arawn jumps over the ship.

"Answer me! Arawn!"

"You can only truly understand the meaning of those words when you die".

After a long journey, they arrive at Albion Island. They walk inside the forest towards Avalon castle. Then, after a long walk, they arrive at the in front of Gate of Life. Ogam, one of the ancient people told Arthur that Arawn is the master of Avalon castle. Ogam also said that Arthur is a direct descendent of Pwyll. Arawn asks Arthur whether he is ready to step inside the Gate of Life because anybody who steps inside, his life will seal inside the castle for the rest of his life. Arthur answers proudly that he has ready earlier because he knows after he steps inside; he will fight for his people.

"Is that so? I asked stupid question… Awaken from your slumber, our castle! Your masters have returned!"

The gate opens and awakes from it deep slumber. Neil looks from a far when they enter the Gate of Life. He is happy when he looks Arawn with his own eyes. His heart ache as he sees Arawn walks inside peacefully. He cries outside alone and goes away from there. Arawn senses someone is looking at him and he looks outside.

_Who is that?_

"What is it, Arawn?"

"I feel someone is looking at me just now. But, when I look at the back, that person is gone".

"Who is looking at you? Ah… Maybe one of the elves?"

"Maybe".

_But, I feel that person is crying. Is he crying because of me? Or because he scares that I resurrected? That's impossible. I feel his ache heart and sadness. I feel he is guilty whenever he sees me right now._

"Arawn-sama?"

"It is nothing. Let's go inside. If that person wants to see me, he will come straight to me".

"I think that person want to meet you. Maybe he is someone who is related to you."

"Related? Someone that is related to me only Pwyll and Primula. But, I think there is another person with me. I'm not remembering him at all".

"Arawn, you can't do that. Try to remember. Maybe he wants to meet you".

"I don't know. I'm not remembering anyone else. Only I can remember is his voice, his voice call me onii-sama".

"Onii-sama? Your brother?"

"My brother? It can't be. I don't have any brother, right Ogam?"

"… You did have before you died. You saved him from Electro Golem and left him just like that. Then, 2 days after you died, he was gone from this world and never come back until the day you wake up and return to him. Maybe that is him, Neil, element nature magic user".

"Neil…?"

'_Arawn nii-sama! Wait. Where are you going with Pwyll nii-sama? I want to go with you'._

'_You can't. You aren't really master in 4 nature magic yet. Practice more until you can make a perfect combination nature magic, okay?'_

'_But…'_

'_Neil, can you listen to your brother just for today?'_

'_Why? Are you going to fight again? No! Don't go!'_

'_Yes'._

'_Is that so? Can you promise me? Please come safely. Come back to me. Don't die.'_

'_Okay, we will meet you soon. You can wait here, right?'_

Neil looks at them and they leave him. Arawn surprises as he sees Neil's face when Neil looks them walk away and left him alone at the castle. Then, he sees Neil is crying under an apple tree, waiting for them. After a while, Arawn feels someone touches his shoulder. He turns around and sees Arthur is smiling at him.

"What are you looking at? You seem surprise when you look at that apple tree. Do you remember some of your memories here?"

"I remember. I left him for the first time when he went here for a week. I couldn't bring him along because he stills a child, not an adult. I… I never knew he was crying after we left him. When we got back, he smiled like nothing happen so we thought he is okay alone by himself. Then, my last fight, he almost killed by Electro Golem. I saved him but I died after that. Like Ogam said, he left this world after I died. I need to find him. Wait for me here".

"I will go with you".

"Arthur… Let's go".

Both of them run outside to find Neil. They run faster and search for him everywhere but they can't find him. Arthur looks around to find any clue like foot stepping on the ground and broken branches. But, he can't find anything. Then, he lies down and puts his ears on the ground and tries to listen. He hears sound a person is running deep inside the forest.

"I hear it. He is still running. If we keep going, we will find him".

"Let's go. Neil! Neil! Neil!"

"Uh…Uh… Nii-sama is still alive. I'm glad he is still alive but he won't remember me anymore. I can't go back. I'M SORRY, NII-SAMA!

"That is his voice. Please stop, Neil. Please return to me. I need you".

Then, Neil stops in front one of the magical trees in that forest. That tree catches him and tides him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Nii-sama, help me! Nii-sama! Argh,…"

"Neil, where are you?"

"I'm here, Arawn nii-sama. Help me… I can't… hold… on… any… more…"

"Neil! Neil?"

"Let me help him. 'Slash!' Catch him, Arawn".

"Get you! Neil! Neil! Neil! Open your eyes!"

"Nii-sama, is that you? Is that you?"

"Yes, I am here. Are you okay?"

"I'm glad you still remember me, nii-sama. I'm sorry…"

"Neil! He passes out again".

Arawn and Arthur bring Neil with them to Avalon castle. Arawn has gets all his memory back then and tries to tell Neil his real feeling and response to what Neil will say. Neil sleeps for a whole day and wake up on the next day.

"Urgh… my head is spinning. How long did I sleep?"

"Good morning, Neil. How are you today? Feel better?"

"Erm… Feel good. How about you, nii-sama? You are not angry at me? I'm the one who made you died a long time ago. I thought you would hate me and go away from me".

"I do not hate you. Why should I? You are my younger brother and elder brother duty is to protect his younger brother from danger, right?"

"But, I was sent by mom to protect you and Pwyll nii-sama. That time my power was not fully awakens but now my power has fully awakened and I was known as…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. That is secret between me and my family. We can't tell other people about our real power except it is emergency. I'm sorry, nii-sama. I really want to tell you but I more scared of my sister, Ross nee-sama. If she knows, she will kill me for sure".

"Your sister? As what Gate of Life shows me, I did not remember you mention about your sister".

"Yes, I never tell you that I have a sister. That time, my mission was to protect. Now, my mission is to help. But, it does not mean I will tell that secret. I will tell when the time has come".

"Okay. I understand. But, right now, you need to rest. Even you scared, don't run away like yesterday. You know what; it is hard for me to find you. Luckily, Arthur knows where you are going to".

"Who is Arthur?"

"He is descendant of Pwyll. You will see that he really looks like Pwyll but their behaviors are different".

"Why? He is more idiot than Pwyll nii-sama? If that so, I can't do anything but to accept his idiocy. Oh my, now I need to protect two idiot brothers at the same time. Pergh… I should let Ross nee-sama handle this matter instead of me."

What will happen next?

6


End file.
